


Tonight Let Me Take Care Of You

by Lady_Katana4544 (orphan_account)



Series: fandom_stocking 2018 [4]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Behind the Scenes, Established Relationship, F/M, Mostly Gen, Multi, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-19
Updated: 2019-01-19
Packaged: 2019-09-19 13:28:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 168
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17002545
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Lady_Katana4544
Summary: Maria comes home after a tough day and Bucky offers to take care of her.





	Tonight Let Me Take Care Of You

**Author's Note:**

  * For [tielan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tielan/gifts).



> Steve is mentioned, but he doesn't really make an appearance in the fic.

Maria closes the door with a soft sigh, before moving into the apartment and going to the bedroom where she changed into comfortable lounging about clothes. She picks up the book on the bedside table before going to the kitchen to find some red wine or a beer.

The day had felt like it was going to be an alcoholic beverage sort of night. She isn't at all surprised though when a metal hand snakes around her to gently take the newly opened bottle from her.

"I was going to drink that."

"You don't need that."

The soft coolness of his tone doesn't change as Bucky gently leads her out of the kitchen towards the living room and gently makes her sit down on the floor in front of the couch. His voice is warm in her ear as Bucky leans down to say something.

"Neither of us wants frowny Steve making an appearance tonight so enjoy your book and let me take care of you this evening."


End file.
